Minsang May Isang Lampara
by Kichapi
Summary: Ang natitirang pagaari ni Sakura ay ang antique lampara na pamana sa kanya ng kanyang ina.Dito papasok si Sasuke,ang mayamang binata na trip mangolekta ng antigong items.Sa pagkakabuhol ng kanilang mga buhay,siya na ba ang prince charming para sa dalaga?
1. Ang Sumpa Sa Lupa

* * *

**Minsang May Isang Lampara**

**ni**

**Khee-Zee-Yah**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pag-didisclaimer: **Hindi po akin ang Naruto. Hindi ko po inaangkin si Naruto. Wala akong inaangkin, maliban sa orig kong plot ng kwento.

'

* * *

**Summary**

_Ang natitirang pag-aari ni Sakura ay ang antigong lampara na pamana sa kanya ng kanyang ina. Dito papasok si Sasuke, ang mayamang binata na trip mangolekta ng antigong items. Sa pagkakabuhol ng kanilang mga buhay, siya na ba ang prince charming para sa dalaga?_

_

* * *

_

'

**Teka! **

_-blah!blah!-_ : gawa ng karakter **(ex.** Teka!-chokes- me sasabihin ako _–gasp for air-…_**)**

_blah!blah! _: mga pagbabaliktanaw at mga whispers, at mga inner thoughts na rin. **(ex. **_Sino ba ito?_**)**

**blah!blah: **pag-eemphasize ng isang bagay…o kaya trip ko lang. **(ex. **Andito ang** pamana **ko…**)**

'**  
**

**

* * *

**

'

**Isang malaking babala!: **

Ang mga karakter dito ay puro OOC, kaya wag na wag kayong malilito sa tunay na ugali ng karakter nila sa anime series at sa ugali nila dito, kasi ang mga karakter dito ay napaka-far-to-reach sa totoong gawa ni Kishimoto. Anthonyms kumbaga.

'

* * *

Hay naku, let's start na sa ating kwento…

* * *

**UNANG KABANATA **

**ANG SUMPA SA LUPA**

**

* * *

**

'

'

Sa malayong bahagi ng Konoha, sa gitna ng mga bukirin at lubak-lubak na daan, ay makikita ang isang kubo na kapansin-pansin sa lahat. In fairness, hindi siya ordinaryong kubo. Sino ba naman ang hindi makakapansin sa kubo na iyon kung mayroon siyang dalawang palapag na yari sa yantok at bamboo, at sa bakuran nito ay makikita ang isang malaking inflatable na pool? Sa paligid ay makikita mo ang mga namumutiktik na bulaklak na sa unang tingin ay iisipin mong tila laging may magaganap na Santacrusan sa sobrang pagkamakulay ng paligid. At hindi lang iyan, tumingin ka lang sa hindi kalayuan ay makikita mo ang isang malaking gulayan sa gitna ng bukirin. Puno ng hitik na mga bunga, at isama pa ang mga bulaklak sa bakuran, mapapakanta ka talaga ng:

'

"Makulay…ang buhay…Makulay ang buhay, sa sinabawang gulay!"

'

'

Ito ang payak na tahanan ng pamilyang Haruno.

'

'

Binubuo ni Ginoong Haruno, Ginang Haruno, at ng kanilang the one and only na unica hija na si Sakura Haruno, sila ay namumuhay ng masaya at sabihin na rin nating payapa sa kubong ito. Simula ng maging mag-asawa ang dalawa at palayasin sila ng landlady sa kanilang inuupahang barong-barong at malubog sa dami ng utang, ay nakahanap ng tila isang 'sanctuary' ang pamilya sa katauhan ng isang abandonadong lupa hindi kalayuan sa Konoha. Sa sipag at tiyaga ng mag-asawa ay pinayabong nila ang lupain, at ngayon nga, kilalang-kilala ang kanilang tahanan sa buong bayan at kasama na rin sa pinupuntahan ng mga walang muwang na turista na tila for the first time lang nakakita ng kubo sa tanang buhay nila. At dahil dyan, nag-take advantage ang pamilya sa kamuwangan ng mga taong ito at pinagkakitaan nila ang pag-totour sa kanilang lupain. So, masasabi na rin nating maganda na nga sana ang takbo ng buhay nila.

'

'

'

Subalit, walang kwenta ang buhay kung walang conflict diba?

'

'

**Isang taon na ang nakakaraan…**

**'  
**

_Naka-alis na ang huling batch ng mga turista sa kanilang tahanan, at papalubog na rin ang araw. Nagliligpit na ang mag-anak. Si G. Haruno ay kinukuha ang mga sinampay, si Gng. Haruno ay nagsisiga ng mga dahon-dahon sa bakuran, at si Sakura naman ay nagwawalis malapit sa kanyang ina, nang biglang may dumating na isang lalaking naka-turbano sa kanilang bakuran. Sa pag-aakalang isa iyon sa mga determined na turista na nahuli ng dating ay sinalubong siya ng ama ni Sakura._

_'  
_

"_Ahhh…turban guy, were science becoz no acceptance is allowed anymore." Ang sabi ni G. Haruno with matching mala-sopranong tinig. Tila hindi pinalaking nakakarinig ng mga walang kawawaang english, napa-sweat drop ang lalaki sa narinig. Nagmamadaling lumapit si Gng. Haruno at nagpaliwanag sa lalaki._

_'  
_

"_Ang ibig niyang sabihin ay pasensya na dahil hindi na kami maaring tumanggap ng bisita."_

_'  
_

_Tumingin sa kanya ang lalaki nang mahimasmasan sa mga pangyayari. "Hindi iyon ang ipinunta ko dito." Ang sambit nito._

_'  
_

"_Then, you're a fake tourist?" ang tanong ni G. Haruno._

_'  
_

"_Hindi!" ang sagot ng lalaki._

_'  
_

"_If doesn't that the thing you went here, then what?" ang singit ulit ni G. Haruno. Tiningnan siya ng masama ng lalaki, kaya napatikom na lang siya ng kanyang bibig._

_'  
_

"_Nandito ako upang bawiin ang lupa na nagmula pa sa aming lahi." Ang pagdedeclare ng lalaki na may kasabay pang background music na titled 'Dito Ba" by Kuh Ledesma._

_'_

_'_

_Dito ba, dito ba, dito ba, o dito ba  
Ang dapat kong kalagyan  
Na isang sulok kong hiram  
Sa ilalim ng araw_

_Dito ba and daigdig ko ngayon  
Bakit ibang iba sa daigdig ko noon  
Dito ba kung sa'n naroroon  
Ang hinahanap kong wala sa panahon_

_Dito ba ang sulok kong takda sa ilalim ng araw_

_Dito ba ako naaangkop  
Sa paraiso ng walang kumukupkop  
Dito ba naroon ang tagumpay  
Magkabila'y ngiti, sa loob ay may lumbay_

_Dito ba ang sulok kong takda sa ilalim ng araw_

_Kung saan kay lalim ng ng luha  
Ligaya'y kay babaw_

_Dito ba ang sulok kong takda sa ilalim ng araw..._

_'_

_'  
_

_Time naman ng mag-anak upang mapa-sweat drop. Lumapit si G. Haruno sa lalaki._

_'  
_

"_Turban guy, I think you're being wrong because this lot was a bakanteng lote a long time ago." Ang pagpapaliwanag niya; anumang tindi ng ginawa nyang pag-alala sa mga past events ng buhay niya ay ang pagkakatanda naman talaga niya ay isang bakanteng lote ito na tapunan ng mga salvage victim sa Konoha bago nila ito tirhan._

_'  
_

"_Hindi kayo naniniwala sa akin?" ang tanong ng lalaki. Sabay-sabay na tumango ang mag-anak._

_'  
_

"_Hindi talaga?" ang pag-iinquire nya ulit._

_'  
_

"_Hindi nga!" ang sabay-sabay nilang sagot._

_'  
_

"_Syet!" ang bulong nito. "Plan B naman."_

_'  
_

"_Kung ganon, kalimutan nyo na ang sinabi ko dahil gawa-gawa ko lang iyon. Hindi ko nga pag-aari ang lupang ito. Ang totoo, ay nagagalit ako sa inyong mag-anak dahil nalugi ang bisnes namin mula ng maging sikat ang bahay ninyo! Wala ng turistang pumupunta sa amin dahil mas pinili nilang dito na lang pumunta. Porke't may inflatable pool kayo, at kami ay wala, ganoon ba yon…ganoon ba yon…SAGUTIN NINYO AKO?! AT WAG NINYO AKONG TALIKURAN!!!" ang sigaw nito ng makitang tinalikuran siya ng mag-anak at bumalik na sa kanilang mga ginagawa._

_'  
_

"_Mister, diyan na lang ho kayo sa labas mag-monologue at may ginagawa kami dito eh." Ang sabi ni Gng. Haruno._

_'  
_

"_Hoy! Wag ninyo akong dedmahin, harapin ninyo ako!" ang nanggagalaiti nitong sabi._

_'  
_

"_We're busy." Ang sagot ni G. Haruno at aaktong ipapasok na sa kubo ang mga nakuhang sampay._

_'  
_

_Sa pang-iindyan na ginawa nila, ay lalong nagalit ang mama. Biglang nag-dilim ang kapaligiran at biglang lumakas ang ihip ng hangin. Bumuhos ang malakas na ulan._

_'  
_

"_Tandaaan ninyo ang araw na ito, simula ngayon ay mamalasin kayo, dadanak ang dugo, at magkakaroon ng mga kamatayan sa lupang ito. Ako ang magwawagi sa huli!!!" ang banta nito at saka nag-walkout. Kasabay nito ang tuloy-tuloy na kidlat. Ang lalaki na kanina lamang ay nag-lalakad palabas ng kanilang bakuran ay tuluyang naglaho sa dilim at hindi malaman kung saan nagpunta._

_'_

_'_

_'  
_

*******

'

'

'**  
**

Tila nga yata nanggaling sa angkan ng mga mangkukulam ang naka-turbanong lalaki at pagkatapos ng paghaharap nilang iyon, ay unti-unti ng tinamaan ng kamalasan ang pamilya. Sa tuwing inililibot nila ang mga turista sa kanilang lupain ay may isa o dalawang katao na madadapa sa hindi maipaliwanag na kadahilanan, mababagok ang ulo, at mamamatay. Kung medyo maganda naman ang araw at sinuwerteng walang nadapa ay may masusuwag naman ng isang homeless na kalabaw na pakalat-kalat sa may bukirin nila. In short, hindi matatapos ang isang araw na walang nagaganap na aksidente sa lupain nila. Dahil dito ay unti-unti hanggang sa tuluyan ng nawalan ng mga taong pumupunta ang kanilang kubo. At hindi pa yata contented ang kamalasang ito at ngayon naman ay dinapuan ng unknown disease ang ina ni Sakura.

'

Ngayong araw ay nagwawalis si Sakura sa kanilang bakuran nang marinig ang mahinang pagtawag sa kanya ng kanyang ina mula sa loob ng kubo nila. Mula ng mawalan na sila ng kostumer at magkasakit ang ina niya, ay siya na ang gumagawa ng lahat ng gawaing bahay, pati na rin ang pagtingin sa gulayan bisnes nila, dahil ang tatay niya ay lubhang na-depressed sa mga pangyayari at ibinuhos ang atensyon sa pagkanta sa karaoke bar ni Manong Iruka.

'

"Hay, bakit ba naging ganito ka-drama ng buhay namin? Parang sa pocketbook lang ahhh." ang tanong ni Sakura sa sarili habang umaakyat sa steps ng kubo nila. Nakahiga ang kanyang ina sa may papag habang nakapikit at umuubo. Unti-unti siyang lumapit dito.

'

"Nay, ano yun?"

'

"Anak, malapit nang bumigay ang katawan ko sa sakit, tinatawag na ko ni Lord." Her mother said breathlessly.

'

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Sakura. "Nay, wala namang akong naririnig na tumatawag sa inyo ah, lalo namang wala tayung telepono. Eh halos lahat yata ng tao sa bayan ng Konoha ay may phobia na mag-tayo ng pay phone bisnes, kasi puputulan agad sila ng PLDT pag si tatay na ang umarangkada sa tsismisan."

'

Her nearly-to-death-nanay clasp her hand tightly.

'

"Mamamatay na lang u'ng tao…" Pero dahil na rin sa konti na lang ang time nya sa mundo, pinagbigyan na rin nya ang anak.

'

"Oh cya-cya, kunin mo yung sobre ng LBC sa ikalawang bayong na nakapatong sa papag malapit sa gulayan sa labas ng kubo natin."

'

She asked her nanay "Ano naman ang laman nun? At bakit ko naman yun kukunin?"

'

Sumagot naman si Gng. Haruno. "Basta _–chokes-_ kunin mo na lang…"

'

Likas na ata ang kakulitan ni Sakura at tinanong na naman nya ang nanay nya, na hirap na hirap nang sumagot dahil sa lack of oxygen. "Ano ba laman nun?"

'

"Kunin mo na _–chokes- _kasi para _–chokes-_ malaman mo."

'

Di pa rin nya tinigilan ang ina "Siyempre, just to be sure. Malay mo explosive device yung pakukuha nyo, di pa ko handang harapin sa Lord."

'

Ibinuntong-hininga na lang ni Gng. Haruno ang lahat ng huling hininga nya. "Anak ka rin naman ng nanay mo. Ewan ko ba kung saan mo minana yang kakulitan mo. Sa akin ba, sa tatay mo ba o sa tindero ng suka dyan sa bangketa. Sasabihin ko na nga. Ang laman ng bayong ay ang **pamana** ko sau…"

'

"Nay, may Alzaimer's disease ba kau? Anak nyo po ako! Atsaka sino u'ng tindero'ng un…teka uli…ano'ng pamana…**PAMANA!"**

'**  
**

At first, napatulala siya then mamayang konti, parang nabalatuhan ng kinse pesos sa jueteng kung makatalon sya.

'

"T-Teka, anak makini—" her mother said feebly nang hindi na nito matapos ang sinasabi dahil na rin sa sobrang excitement ng anak.

'

"Talaga? May PAMANA kau sa akin? Ba't di nyo sinabi agad sa akin? Asteeg!"

'

Bigla siyang nagmadali sa paglabas sa kanilang kubo.

'

_"May pamana ako? Akala ko sa mga mayayaman lang nagaganap ang pamana-chenes na yan. Pero tingnan mo nga naman, mamayang konti ay mayroon na rin akong sariling pamana. Wahehehe. Ang dali naman ng ipinahahanap ni inay. Kung alam ko lang na pamana iyon, eh di kanina ko pa iyon hinanap."_

_'  
_

Pag-labas ng kanilang 2-storey kubo, she scamper towards their gulayan, kung saan hitik sa mga naglalakihang papaya, kalabasa, kamatis at naghahabaang talong.

'

"_Sabi kasi ni tatay, as long as you sing with your almighty heart, tutubo ang mga tanim namin, ewan ko nga ba kung bakit laging umuulan pag kumakanta cya…gusto kasi nya'ng ma-beat ang iskor na 70 ni Manong Gai sa karaoke bar ni Manong Iruka. Kaya siguro healthy tanim namin, hahamakin maging si Pacquiao kung pakyawin ang paninda namin."_

_'_

_'_

_'  
_

After a few more minutes ng paglalakad at pahahanap, abot tanaw na ang ang papag nila.

'

She mini-maini-mo and picks the ikalawang bayong. Pagkabukas nya ng bayong, laking pagkagulat nya dahil walang laman ang bayong.

'

"Akala ko ba, andito yung pamana ni inay?"

'

Sa gitna ng pagtataka ng dalaga ay isang blonde na binata ang may bitbit na apat na bayong ang biglang kumanta ng " TUTUTUTUTUTUTUT, BIP BEEP BEEP, ANG SABI NG JEEEEEP!" habang papalapit kay Sakura. Napatingin ang dalaga sa papalapit.

'

"Ikaw lang pala yan Naruto." Ang bati niya.

'

"Sakura, pumili ka na sa mga bayung ko, ano LALABAN ka ba o BABAWI? Eto ang fefty thawsand pisuses." ang sabi ng kapitbahay at kababata na rin ni Sakura, as he thrust the bundle of money at her hands.

'

"Naruto, tigil-tigilan mo nga ako at tumatalsik ang laway mo sakin, kadirs ka talaga kahit kailan. Atsaka, ano itong inabot mo sa akin? Eh paper money lang eto." Aaregla sana si Naruto nang biglang dumating ang isang na mala-Mr. Suave na extra.

'

"Kayo ba si binibining Haruno? Eto ang padala sayo ng iyong ina galing sa LBC."

'

"Talaga? Tenkyu, akala ko nawala na ang dream pamana sa kin ni inay." Atsaka dali-dali siyang umalis pabalik sa kubo nila. Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang ating delivery boy.

'

"Hay naku tlaga, ano ba ang trip ng mag-inang iyun at nag-padala pa ng sulat sa kasambahay din nya…ang panahon talaga ngayon…"

'

"Eh whats your paki ba sa lives ng may lives nila? It's an excellent idea nga because it adds sweldo sau yon eh. _–sigh- _HAAAYY…dagdag sweldo, ang saya non diba?" He asked the man. Sa loob-loob ng mamang extra, "_Sino ba itong taong ito at feeling close sa akin ahh."_

_'  
_

"Oo nga naman…Oh sige, aalis na ko, mag-dedelivery pa ko sa kabilang bayan." ang sabi nya, sabay walk-out kay Naruto, pero biglang humarang ito sa kanyang dadaanan.

'

"WAIT A MEYNET NGA! MAY NAISIP AKONG EXCELLENT IDEA!"

'

Na-feel ni LBC man na may mangyayaring di maganda. "Pwedeng bukas na lang. May delivery pa ko sa…"

'

"BHAKEET? AYAW MO? EH DI LARO NA LANG TAYO NG PERA O BAYONG, DAGDAG SWELDU DIN UN!" ang sabi nya as he reach for his precious bayongs. Nataranta si manong, _" Fota, ano bang nagawa ko at nakasalubong ko itong lalaking ito?"_ kaya ang unang pumasok sa utak nya ay:

'

"Teka! Look! There's a bird! There's a plane!" ang sigaw ng LBC D.B. (delivery boy in short) sabay turo sa himpapawid.

'

"TALAGA! WHERE!" ang hanap naman naman ni Naruto sabay tingin sa kalangitan. Nang walang nakitang sign ng bird o ng plane ay tumingin ito sa kausap. Pag-tingin nya sa D.B., ay tumakbo na ito palayo sa kanya. "Stuped!"

'

"TEKA! DAYA MO!" sabay habol sa D.B.

'

'

'

*******

'

'

'**  
**

Sa may di kalayuan, ay may narinig si Sakura na mga sigaw:

'

'

"TEKA! HINTAY NAMAN! MAY OFFER AKO SAU!"

'

"MANAHIMIK KA! AYOKONG MARINIG ANG MGA OFFER MO!"

'

"ME PEDICAP AKO, GUSTO MO MAKI-RIDE KA SA KIN? FEFTY PISUSES LANG BAWAT RIDE! OH SIGE, ME DISCOUNT! 49 PISUSES NA LANG!"

'

"BAKIT ANG MAHAL NG RIDE?"

'

"DUH, MATAAS KAYA ANG PRESYO NG GASOLINA NGAYON!"

'

"WALA NAMANG GASOLINA ANG PEDICAB AHH…"

'

"PAKI MO BA?"

'

"WWWWWAAAAHHHHHH! MAY NAKAWALA SA MENTAL!!!"

'

'

At biglang natahimik ang paligid.

'

'

Napailing na lang ang dalaga. "Hay naku naman Naruto…di na pinaligtas yung mama."

'

Pagkarating nya sa kubo nila…

'

"Nay! Nakuha ko na ang pamana ko!"

'

Pagpasok nya sa loob ay bumulaga sa kanya ang malamig na katawan ng kanyang ina na mas malamig pa sa ice-cold pop cola. "Nay? Ayos lang kayo?"

'

Niyugyog nya ang balikat ng nanay nya "Nay! Wag na wag kau'ng made-deadz! I will pledge upon u'r grave na di na ko kukupit pa ng syete pesos para lang masilayan ko ang idol kong si Robin Padilla na bumibili ng ice-cold Pop Cola mabuhay lang kayo!"

'

Habang nag-plepledge ang ating bida, biglang umentra ang ama sa eksena, bitbit ang kapipitas pa lamang na kalachuchi sa kalapit bahay, at tumigil sa tabi ng lamesa malapit kay Sakura.

'

"Honey Babes! Andito na ang personalize kabaong mo, kasama ang profesyunal make-up artist na mag-memake-up sa iyo, bakit di mo pa hinintay!" ang dumadagundong na mala-sopranong bungad ng ama, while sa di kalayuan ay pinapasok na ang ataul na mala-limosine ang dating ng mga kargador.

'

"Tay! _–hikbi-_ **Patay **na _–hikbi once more- _si Inay! Huhuhu…"

'

Nagulantang sa G. Haruno. Nabitawan ang dalang kalachuchi sa semento, ay nagmamadali siyang lumapit sa tabi ni Sakura at niyugyog ang asawang nakahiga sa papag.

'

"Honey Babes? Are you deadz? Or you're making yourself pirated to fool me and you're one and only daughter?" ang sunod-sunod na tanong ni G. Haruno. Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas. Nang walang narinig na reply sa asawa ay unti-unting tumayo si G. Haruno at lumapit ng slow motion sa kabaong. Samantala, ang isa sa mga nagbubuhat ng kabaong ay biglang binitawan ang kabaong ng walang pasabi at nanatiling nakatayo lamang. Muntik ng mahulog ang kabaong.

'

"Pakyu! Ang kabaong ni inay, ingatan nyo!" ang sigaw ni Sakura sa mga kargador na natitirang nagbubuhat ng kabaong. Isang hinding inaasahan ang nangyari. Ang mukha ng kanyang ama ay biglang nagliwanag ng magkaharap sila ng lalaking kargador na nakatayo na infairness ay gwapo naman, at bigla silang nagyakapan.

'

"My loves! We're free! Pwedeng-pwede na tayong magpa-marriage!" Ang kaninang mala-sopranong boses nya ay biglang naglaho. Sa isang gilid naman, ay napatulala si Sakura sa mga pangyayari.

'

"Itay…anong ibig sabihin nito? I-explain nyo ito agad-agad!" ang nasambit ni Sakura na naka-recover sa biglaang turn of events.

'

Napa-roll na lang ng eyes ang tatay niya.

'

"Di mo pa rin ba ma-gets? Juice ko naman! Here _–sabay wave ng ala-Sandara Park-_ are these clues enough?"

'

Napaisip ang dalaga. "Tay…kamag-anak natin si Sandara Park? Koreano tayo?" ang hula nito at saka napapalakpak. "Yehey! I'm half-Korean!" Napakamot ng ulo ang tatay niya. Napatingin sa lumang baul sa sulok, nagtatakbo siya at kinuha ang baul at iniharap kay Sakura.

'

"Oh ito, tingnan mo ang laman ng baul na ni minsan ay hindi ko ipinakita sa inyo ng ina mo." At saka nito binuksan ang baul. Napasinghap ang lahat, maging ang ibang kargador at make-up artist na ang tanging misyon sa bahay na iyon ay ang make-up-an at ilibing ng maayos si Gng. Haruno, subalit sa halip ay nagsilbi silang audience sa mala-teleseryeng eksenang nagaganap sa pagitan ng mag-ama.

'

"M-mga...p-pant-ty…a-at…b-bra…itay, w-wag nyong sabihing nagkaroon kayo ng kabit?!" ang walang kagatol-gatol na tanong ng dalaga. Sa narinig sa anak, ay hindi na napigilan ng ama na maglupasay sa sahig sa tindi ng hirap na mag-explain sa anak.

'

"Sakura, makinig ka. Isa akong bisexual! Bisexual! Intyendes?!"

'

Sa narinig sa ama, ay naintindihan na rin ni Sakura ang lahat. Natulala ito at napasalampak na rin sa floor. Nag-take advantage ang ama sa biglaang pag-ka-off guard ng dalaga, tumayo itong bigla.

'

"My unica hija, hindi na tayo pwedeng tumira dito."

'

"A-Ano?" ang naguguluhang tanong ng dalaga. Hindi na makaya ng mentalidad niya ang sunod-sunod na sudden turn of events sa buhay niya. Kanina lang, may pamana siyang natanggap, tapos bigla nalang namatay ang motherdear niya, then nalaman na lang niya na isa palang bisexual ang tatay niya, at ngayon naman ay hindi na sila pwedeng tumira sa kubong sinilangan at kinalakihan niya. Ano pa ba ang susunod?

'

"Nabenta ko na ang lupang ito, ang two-storey kubo natin, kabilang na ang mga gamit natin at ang inflatable pool natin, para magtanan kasama ng Ronaldo ko." At nagstep forward ang kargador na sinasabi ng tatay nya. Sa pagkakarinig niya sa sinabi ng ama, ay hindi siya belong sa 'operation tanan' ng dalawa.

'

"P-Pero, paano ako?"

'

"My unica hija, malaki ka na. You can cope na. Okay, babush na!" sabay hakot sa mga gamit sa 2-storey kubo nila. After a few moments of shock, napatingin ang ating bida sa kanilang bahay.

'

—wala ng gamit sa bahay nila, as in simot_…-lumabas sa bakuran-_ pati na rin ang ataul ni nanay, nailibing na. Me bonus pang R.I.P. at kalachuchi.

'

'

'

"HHHHIIIIIIINNNNDDDDIIII!!!!!"

'

* * *

Ayan ang buhay ni Sakura sa ating istorya.

'

**Ano na kaya ang mangyayari sa ating bida? Saan na siya mapupunta? Paano na ang gulayan bisnes nila? Saan naman kaya balak magtanan ng kanyang ama at ng kargador na si Ronaldo? Totoo kaya ang sumpa sa kanila? At sa turbano ba talaga nanggagaling ang kapangyarihan ng lalaking nakaturbano?**

'**  
**

Antabayanan ang magaganap sa susunod na kabanata.

* * *

_**Khee-Zee-Yah**_


	2. Ang Encounter Sa Bangketa

* * *

**Minsang May Isang Lampara**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pag-didisclaimer: **Hindi po akin ang Naruto. Hindi ko po inaangkin si Naruto. Wala akong inaangkin, maliban sa orig kong plot ng kwento.

'

* * *

**Summary**

_Ang natitirang pag-aari ni Sakura ay ang antigong lampara na pamana sa kanya ng kanyang ina. Dito papasok si Sasuke, ang mayamang binata na trip mangolekta ng antigong items. Sa pagkakabuhol ng kanilang mga buhay, siya na ba ang prince charming para sa dalaga?_

_

* * *

_

'

**Teka! **

_-blah!blah!-_ : gawa ng karakter **(ex.** Teka!-chokes- me sasabihin ako _–gasp for air-…_**)**

_blah!blah! _: mga pagbabaliktanaw at mga whispers, at mga inner thoughts na rin. **(ex. **_Sino ba ito?_**)**

**blah!blah: **pag-eemphasize ng isang bagay…o kaya trip ko lang. **(ex. **Andito ang** pamana **ko…**)**

'**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Isang malaking babala: **

Ang mga karakter dito ay puro OOC, kaya wag na wag kayong malilito sa tunay na ugali ng karakter nila sa anime series at sa ugali nila dito, kasi ang mga karakter dito ay napaka-far-to-reach sa totoong gawa ni Kishimoto. Anthonyms kumbaga.

'

* * *

**IKALAWANG KABANATA **

**ANG ENCOUNTER SA BANGKETA**

**

* * *

**

'

'

Lahat-lahat ay nag-bago sa loob ng isang araw lamang. Heto, andito sa may tulay, bitbit na lahat ang maituturing at maipagmamalaki kong property ko. Sa isang bayong, pinagkasya ko lahat ng damit ko, hindi ko na nga nakuhang kunin ang make-up ko, kasi pati yun ay kinulimbat ni itay…na isa ng miyembro ng Universal Sweet Federasyon.

'

"Haayy, bakit ba sa kin nangyayari ito? Ang bait-bait ko naman, at ang cute-cute ko pa._-naisip ang tatay-_Me, lahi ba kaming bakla?" ang tanong niya sa sarili. Pagkatingin niya sa bayong niya, at sa ibabaw noon ay nakapatong ang isang envelope na may tatak pa ng LBC sa likuran. Bigla niyang naalala ang pamana niya.

'

"Eto na ang tamang panahon para buksan ko ang pamana sakin ni ina." Binuksan nya ang laman ng sobre at isa pala iyong sulat:

'

'

_To my dearest anak, _

_Kala mo pamana ko sau to noh? Syempre hindi! Well, me pagka, kumbaga sa treasure, isa itong treasure map, ticket sa concert, at card sa ATM. Para makuha mo ang pamana mo, pumunta ka sa bangketa ng Konoha at hanapin mo ang isang binatang mukhang eskimo na may sidekick na puting aso. Pag nakita mo cya, sabihin mong ikaw ang anak ni Ginang Haruno at ibibigay nya ang pamana ko sau. Kung ayaw pa rin nya…ano ba ung gagawin? Nakalimutan ko na. Basta ikaw na bahala dyan. You can cope na._

_Inay_

_'_

_'  
_

"Talaga naman si Nanay, sadista…gusto pa ko'ng pahirapan sa pamana ko." Sabay lakad papuntang bangketa.

'

Pagdating nya sa bangketa, kung saan siya dati isinasama ng kanyang ama sa pamamalengke, ay nagsimula na siya'ng maghanap sa lalaking mukhang eskimo. _Subalit, napakalaki ng bangketang ito?! Paano ko siya hahanapin?_ Ang pamomroblema niya. Subalit, pinagbigyan yata siya ng langit dahil hindi pa nga siya naghahanap, ay nakita na niya agad ang kanyang hinahanap. Nakatambay ang lalaki sa tapat ng isang lugawan. Lumapit siya sa lalaki.

'

"Ikaw ba yung mukhang eskimo na may alagang aso na ipinahahanap ni inay?" ang pagtatanong niya habang pinopoint-out sa lalaki ang bahagi ng sulat kung saan nakalagay ang description ng lalaking mukhang eskimo.

'

Tumingin sa kanya ang lalaki. "Oo, bakit? Mangungutang ka ba o ano?"

'

"Hindi, kukunin ko na ang pamana ko." Ang sabi nya; napangiti ang binata na akala mo'y nanalo sa dog kontest. "Salamat may kumuha na rin nito."

'

"Pwede ko na bang kunin?" Ang pa-kiming tanong ng dalaga.

'

"Ano ka sinuswerte? Ilang taon ding pabigat sa damit ko to noh! "

'

"Parang awa mo na…please…"

'

"Sige na nga, pero kunan mo muna ako—"

'

"—kukunan kita ng kahit ano, mula sa dugo mo, sa dugo ng ale doon, sa dugo ng mama doon, sa dugo ng may dugo, mapa-AIDS man yan o ano, basta wag lang dugo ko, takot ako sa dugo eh."

'

"Ala akong hemorrhage, thank you na lang, di ko kailangan ng dugo. Ang gusto ko, kumuha ka ng Pedigree para kay Akamaru."

'

"Hmm…sino si Akamaru?" ang nacucurious niyang tanong.

'

"Pet ko." Kiba replied at biglang lumabas sa loob ng damit niya ang isang puting aso na singkit ang mata. "Arf! Arf!" ang kahol nito.

'

"Ah, okay." Ang masabi na lang niya. Kiba looked at her expectantly. "Oh, ano na? Yung Pedigree?"

'

"Pero…ala kong money." Tigalgal nya. Napahawak siya sa kanyang bulsa.

'

"Oh heto…" sabay abot sa kinse pesos.

'

"Yun lang pala eh!" ang sambit niya. Pagkakuha ng Pedegree, ay agad-agad niyang binalikan ang lalaki. "Eto na, masaya ka na? Contented ka na ba?"

'

Kinilatis muna nito ang lata kung may sira ito at baka-expired na. "Oks na to…hayan na pamana mo." Sabay abot ng isang, lumang-lumang lampara sa kanyang kamay. Parang di makapaniwala si Sakura na at last, mayroon na siyang pamana. Sinilip-silip pa niya ang bawat sulok ng lampara, at nang mapatunayang totoo ang hawak, napasigaw siya sa tuwa.

'

"MAY PAMANA NA KO! TINGNAN NYO, ANTIQUE YATA TO!" at nagtatatalon siya in celebration sa nakuha niya. Hindi niya napagtanto, isang malaking kamalian pala ang ginawa niyang pagsigaw. Isang tatamad-tamad na lalaki ang napatayo sa gulat nang marinig ang salitang 'antique'.

'

"Aba, may kikitain pala ako ngayon." At tumakbo ito papalapit sa dalagang nagtatalon sa gitna ng daan.

'

Sa bilis ng mga pangyayari, nagulat si Sakura nang mapagtantong nawawala na ang kanyang antigong lampara.

'

"SAKLOLO! NA-SNATCH ANG PAMANA KO!" ang sigaw niya. Sa lugawan, ay nakakita siya ng isang mamang pulis na kumakain ng lugaw with egg.

'

'

Tumakbo siya papalapit dito.

'

'

"Mamang pulis, tulungan ninyo ako, na-snatch ang pamana ko!" ang sumbong niya sabay hila sa mama. Tiningnan siya ng pulis. "Mamaya ka na magsumbong iha okey? Break time ko pa ngayon eh, at saka masanay ka na, marami talagang magnanakaw dito sa lugar na ito. Sige kakain pa ko." At niresume ang pagkain ng lugaw. Nabigla ang dalaga sa narinig.

'

_Ganito ba talaga ang buhay sa bangketa?_

_'  
_

"Hay! Paano na ang pamana ko? Paano na ako? Hmpt! Ako na nga ang hahabol sa isnatcher na iyon!" At tumakbo siya sa direksyon ng isnatcher.

'

'

'

*******

'

'

'

Samantala…

'

'

Sa may isang antique shop sa kadulu-duluhan ng bangketa, ay may isang mayamang binata na tumitingin-tingin sa mga paninda.

'

"Ito na ba lahat? Mukhang ibinabad nyo lang ito sa Datu Puti suka, mukhang peke." Ang tanong ng supladong binata, habang ang kasama nitong lalaki ay ngumunguya na ng Choknat sa sobrang boredom.

'

Na-shock to the max ang tindero "Oh my gulay naman! Suki, alam mo namang di ko magagawa ang bagay na yon! Matagal ka ng bumibili dito, saka mo pa maiisip iyan! Atsaka di ako gumagamit ng Datu Puti, Silver Swan lan—"

'

Nang biglang dumating ang isang lalaki na may hawak na lampara. "Bossing, heto na ang pinaka-bagong antique natin."

'

The rich binata's eyes fell to the lampara. "Gusto ko yang lamparang yan, di mukhang peke. Magkano ba ito?" at tinitigan niya ng mabuti ang lampara na tila sinusubukan kung hindi ito matutunaw sa kanyang evil glare. Napangiti ang tindero sa narinig.

'

"Suki, bibilhin mo bagong stock namin? Are you really sure? Lang bawian ha?"

'

"What the fucking hell, wag ko na lang kaya bilhin." Ang bawi nya. Ang pinaka-ayaw niya sa lahat ay yung mga makukulit na tao, at isa ang tindero doon.

'

"WWHHAAATT! Suki naman! Para namang di na mabiro…"

'

"Nakalimutan mo bang di mo siya mabibiro, yan pa eh nuknukan ng manhid." Ang singit ng kasamang lalaki ni lalaki one.

'

"Yeah in fairness…nung minsang makagat yan ng asong gala dyan sa bangketa, di nya napansin yun kung di mo yun nakita diba? Sabi mo yun." Natigilan ang mayamang binata nang ma-realize niyang siya ang main topic sa namumuong tsismisan ng dalawa.

'

"Teka, teka lang. Di naman ako nakagat ng aso. Ikaw yon eh." Ang confirmation ni lalaki one kay lalaki two na kasama nya.

'

Na-confuse si lalaki two.

'

"Ako ba yun?" biglang may nag-flashback sa kanyang isipan. "Ay oo nga pala. _–pahiya-_ Ang galing naman ni little bro."

'

"Akina na nga yan, eto na bayad ko." Naglabas ang mayamang suking browser sa tindahan ng isang makapal na envelope. Hindi man napansin o sadyang hindi pinansin ng mga living creatures sa loob ng shop, ay biglang na-convert ang dalawang mata ng tindero into yen sign nang makita ang envelope. Samantala, iniabot na ng binata ang pera sa nagdidiwang na tindero at kinuha ang antigong lampara. Sapol-sapol ang lampara with his two hands, he started to walk his way towards the door with a satisfactory smile on his face. Saktong palabas na ng tindahan ang binata nang bigla itong bumukas.

'

'

'

WHACK!

'

'

'

"Andito ka lang pala lalaki ka! Akina pamana ko!" she loudly announced as she marches towards the stunned man na ang sideline pala ay ang pagiging isnatcher. She stops into her tracks nang ma-realize niyang walang hawak na anumang trace ng lampara ang lalaki. "Teka, asan yung lampara ko?" She asked. Natameme ang lahat, maging ang madaldal na kasama ng mayamang binata at ang nagvivictory party na tindero sa biglaang pagdating ng dalaga.

'

A small creak startled them.

'

"Heto ba ang hinahanap mo?" the masungit lalaki appears behind the door, with a huge bruise on his forehead. The lalaki two restrains a laugh while ang dakilang isnatcher ay nagtago na sa ilalim ng counter. Napalingon ang babae sa kanya.

'

"Yan nga yun!" ang pag-confirm niya. Lumingon siya sa direksyon ng dakilang isnatcher, na nakatago sa ilalim ng counter pero unfortunately ay kita pa rin ang ulo, at lumingon ulit siya sa direksyon ng lalaking may hawak ng kanyang lampara sa may tabi ng pinto. Nang mapatunayang hindi iisa ang identity ng dalawa, ay lalong na-confuse ang dalaga. 

_'_

_Parehas bang magnanakaw ang dalawang ito?_

_'_

"Teka, bakit nasa iyo yan?" ang pagtataka ni Sakura. Nainis ang lalaki sa itinuran nito. Wala pang sinuman ang nagtangkang manakit sa kanya, except sa mga pesteng lamok na itinuturing niyang enemy number one, maliban sa babaeng ito.

'

"Para sa kaalaman mo dahil hindi mo pa alam, binili ko ito kaya akin na ito." He said at lumabas na siya ng tindahan.

'

"ANO?!" Ang sabi ni Sakura habang humihikbi. _Bakit kailangan niya laging magdusa at mabigla sa mga pangyayari? Kanina lang ay may pamana siya, at ngayon ay bigla na lang nabili iyon ng isang arroganteng mayamang lalaki? Kailan pa nabenta ang pamana ko?_ Ang sunod-sunod na tanong niya sa kanyang sarili.

'

Lumapit sa kanya ang lalaking kasama ni lalaki one. Nang makita niya ang dalaga, ay napaisip siya. 

_'_

_Maganda naman pala siya._

_'  
_

"Ah, eh, miss…pagpasensyahan mo na yung kapatid ko, arrongante lang talaga iyan by nature." He said non-chantly na obviously ay gustong mag-start ng conversation.

'

"Obvious nga." Ang naisagot na lang nya habang humihikbi sya.

'

Nataranta si lalaki two. _Naman Sasuke! Anong gagawin ko ngayon?_

_'  
_

"Ahh…miss. Ako nga pala si Uchiha, Itachi, ang gwapong brother ng nakabili ng lampara mo." At sabay posing sa harapan ng dalaga. Unfortunately, hindi siya pinansin ng dalaga. "Sorry nga pala sa bro ko."

'

'

Dedma pa rin.

'

'

Napabunting-hininga na lang siya. _This is my last resort._

_'  
_

"Gusto mo bang makuha yung lampara mo?" ang tanong niya. Sunod-sunod na tango ang isinukli sa kanya ng dalaga. Lumapit siya at hinawakan ang kamay ng dalaga.

'

"Trust me." At sinabayan pa niya ng kindat. _I should never miss this chance._

_'_

_'_

_'  
_

*******

'

'

'**  
**

Ang mayamang binata na si Sasuke ay nagbibiyahe ng pauwi sa kanilang tahanan, at tuluyan ng nakalimutan na naiwan nya pala ang kanyang nakakatandang kapatid sa loob ng tindahan dahil sa tindi ng walk-out na ginawa niya. Sa sobrang dami ng kanyang iniisip ay hindi na niya namalayan na napapalakas na pala ang kanyang mga sinasabi na dapat ay umiikot lamang privately sa kanyang isipan.

'

"Sino ba yung babaeng yun? Atsaka, bakit ko ba kinuha itong lampara, eh ninakaw lang pala ito sa kanya? Ninakaw naman kaya talaga ito sa kanya? Hindi kaya sindikato sila nung tindero sa bangketa?" Ang pagtataka ni Sasuke habang pauwi siya sa kanyang engrandeng mansion. Unti-unti niyang pinisil ang nangingitim nyang noo. 

_'_

_Me superhuman strength pala ang babaeng iyon. Hmmm…kakaiba._

'

'

Sumilip ang drayber sa likod.

'

"Sir, kung hindi ninyo mamasamain, eh, pwede ninyong ikwento sa akin."

'

He replied. "Wag na, hindi naman tayo close." At gumawa ng mental note na isama ang kanyang drayber sa grupo ng makukulit na tao.

'

'

'

'

Mamayang konti ay abot tanaw na ang kanilang tahanan. Pag-pasok nya sa kanyang mala-haunted antigong house na mansion w/ matching 4 hectaryang garden:

'

"Bro! Anditu ka na pla!" ang bati sa kanya ni Itachi. Bigla niyang narealize na naiwan nga pala niya si Itachi sa tindahan.

'

"Teka, di ba nauna akong umalis sa tindahan, bakit andito ka na agad? Ano ka, nag ala-Harry Potter na nag-apparate?" ang tanong niya.

'

"Bro naman! Kasi naman yung sinakyan mo ay yung paborite mong antigong kalesa, while kami ay nag-LRT, mabilis at mura na, de-aircon pa!" ang mahabang paliwanag ni Itachi. Sasagot pa sana siya, subalit something in his brother's words caught his attention.

'

"Kami?" he inquired. _Wag niyang sabihing nagdala na naman siya ng bisita?_

_'  
_

"Kami, kasi dalawa kami. Ibig sabihin may kasama ako. Lika sa sala." And they walk their way to their engrandeng living room. Tahimik na naglalakad ang dalawa sa hallway. _Sino naman kaya yun?_ Ang naiintrigang tanong ng binata sa sarili. At bigla siyang kinabahan; paano naman kasi ay walang naidudulot na maganda ang kuya nya kapag nag-uuwi ito ng bisita sa bahay. Biglang nag-flashback sa isip nya ang panahong nag-indoor camping sina Itachi at ang mga kabarkada niya. Muntik ng masunog ang buong mansyon nila dahil sa camp fire na ginawa ng mga ito sa living room nila. Thank goodness at naagapan niya ito agad, kung hindi ay abo na lang ang mansyon na ito. He shudders at the thought na masusunog na parang barbeque ang mga antigong items nya.

'

'

"_Itachi! Bakit kayo gumawa ng camp fire dito sa loob? Gusto mo ba talagang sunugin itong buong bahay?" ang pag-confront niya sa kapatid._

_'  
_

_Wala man lamang bahid ng takot na makikita sa mukha ni Itachi, sa halip tila nag-enjoy pa nga yata ito sa eksenang nangyari. "Little bro, don't you realize what you are saying? Indoor camping nga eh, syempre dapat ay may indoor camp fire rin! Haleer!"_

_'_

_'  
_

Biglang naputol ang pagpapalipad hangin niya ng mabangga ang mukha niya sa likod ng kapatid. Andoon na pala sila sa sala. He rounds his gaze around the room, pero not a single living creature except for the two of them are there. "Oh, nasan na yung bisita mo?" ang tanong niya sa kapatid.

'

"Dito ko lang siya iniwan eh, baka nag-cr." ang sabi nito ng makarinig sila ng commotion sa kitchen. Without wasting any time, pumunta sila sa kitchen, na medyo malayo-layong lakaran din ang gagawin mula sa sala. Pagdating doon ay wala pa rin silang taong nadatnan.

'

"Sino ba ang bisita mo kuya? Si Sasori ba? Baka naman nagnanakaw na naman iyon ng mga kahoy sa itaas para gawing puppet niya."

'

"Hindi si Saso—" di na natuloy ni Itachi ang sinasabi nya. Sasuke gasp. Nagulat naman si Itachi. May kumpol ng buhok sa ilalim ng kanilang lababo.

'

"Little bro, may hair fall ka ba? Gusto mong gamitin yung Clear ko?" ang offer ni Itachi. Pero, natigilan silang magkapatid ng biglang gumalaw ang bagay na iyon at biglang umungol ng "Ow…". Hindi iyon basta-basta isang buhok. Naglakas ng loob si Itachi na gumawa ng move.

'

"A-Ano k-ka?" he said half-whisperedly.

'

'

'

Walang reply.

'

'

'

Silence surrounds the kitchen.

'

'

'

'

_What the hell is going on here?_

_'_

_'_

_'  
_

"Huwag mong sabihing…nag-uwi ka ng multo dito sa bahay?" Sasuke breaks the ice. Hindi man mapagpaniwala sa mga supernatural phenomenon, but taking a second glace sa kumpol ng buhok sa ilalim ng lababo nila gives him chills in the spine. Bigla niyang naalala yung _the Ring_ na paboritong panoorin ng kapatid niya nang paulit-ulit.

'

_Something is not right._ Ang pag-iisip ni Sasuke. _Bakit pink yung buho—_

_'  
_

"Si Sakura! Baka naano na siya ng halimaw na iyan! Sorry Sakura! Sorry!" ang naiiyak na banggit ni Itachi. At bigla itong naglupasay sa floor.

'

Napatingin ang binata sa nakakatandang kapatid. "At sino naman si Sakura?" ang pagtataka niya. Pero hindi siya pinakinggan ng kapatid dahil sa sobrang busy nito sa paghihinagpis.

'

"Sakura…Sakura…WWAAAAHHHHH!!! SAKURA!!!" Itachi wails. Suddenly, the 'thing' shifts ang started to emerge from under the sink. Unti-unti, ay tumambad sa kanilang harapan ang 'the thing'. A little bit shorter than Sasuke, with complete body parts and sporting a pink hair, she looks like a normal human being.

'

"Parang may tumatawag sa akin…" ang sabi nito.

'

"Sakura! Ligtas ka!" ang nasisiyahang sabi ni Itachi. He starts to run towards her. "Bakit, anong nangyari?" ang naguguluhang tanong ng dalaga. Si Sasuke naman, he scolds himself na muntikan ng matakot at maniwala sa mga supernatural phenomenon. Eventually, napatingin siya sa kasama ni Itachi.

'

_Siya ba yung Sakura na sinasabi ni kuya? Hindi ba siya yung…_ Bigla niyang napansin ang hawak ng babae.

'

"Shit! Di ba tubo ng lababo namin yon? Teka, anong ibig sabihin nito? At anong ginawa mo sa tubo ng lababo namin?" he glare at the kalawanging tubo Sakura's holding. Natigil naman ang daldalan ng dalawa at napatingin sila kay Sasuke.

'

"Ano pa ba ang pwede kong gawin dito? Syempre nagbubura ng kalawang! Sorry, pinakielaman ko…ang dumi na kasi eh."

'

"ITACHI, ANONG KALOKOHAN ITO?" he rounded sa kanyang bro, na mukhang guilty sa mga pangyayari.

'

"Sasuke, mag-papaliwanag ako…"

'

* * *

Well ayun ang nangyari.

'

**Ano kaya ang mang-yayari sa humble mansion ng mga Uchiha? Welcome naman kaya si Sakura? Makukuha pa kaya nya ang the one-and-only pamana nya? Ano naman kaya ang plano ni Itachi? Anu-ano ang mga kahindik-hindik na magaganap sa istoryang ito? At higit sa lahat…ang tanong ng bayan…idol na rin ba ni Sakura si Tolits kaya siya nag-bubura ng kalawang?**

'**  
**

Antabayanan ang magaganap sa susunod na kabanata.

* * *

_**Khee-Zee-Yah**_


	3. Ang Buhay Sa Bahay

**Minsang May Isang Lampara**

**(continues)**

**ni:**

**Khee-Zee-Yah

* * *

**

**Pag-didisclaimer: **Balikan nyo na lang ang unang kabanata…oks?

* * *

'

**Ang Nakaraan**

Namatay ang nanay ni Sakura at may iniwan itong pamana sa kanya. Lumabas na ang true colors ng **she-man** nyang tatay, ibinenta lahat ng properties nila, leaving her sa kawalan. Sa tulong(?) na rin ng mukhang eskimo at pati na rin ng dakilang isnatcher sa bangketa, nagkrus na rin sa wakas ang landas ng ating dalawang bida. Ngunit di ito naging happy as you expected…memorable nga lang in some way.

'

* * *

Lets continue na sa ating kwento…

* * *

**IKATLONG KABANATA**

**ANG BUHAY SA BAHAY**

**

* * *

**

'

'

Hindi kalayuan sa may bangketa, na nasa pinaka-gitna ng bayan, ay nakatayo ang isang malaking antigong mansyon. Napapalibutan ng apat na hektaryang garden at mga kakahuyan, tila isang napakalaking palasyo kung iisipin ang lugar na iyon. Subalit, yun ay kung iisipin lamang. Sapagkat, sa sobrang kalumaan ng mansyon na itinayo pa noong hindi pa nadidiscover ng mga Espanyol ang isang bansang tinatawag na Pilipinas sa timog silangang Asya, at idagdag na natin na parehong lalaki na nasanay sa pagiging buhay mayaman ang nakatira sa lugar na ito sa kasalukuyan, napabayaan ito ng husto at tila naging kasuklam-suklam ang hitsura sa mata ng mga metikulosong mamamayan. Marami na ring mga producer ang nag-ooffer na gawin itong location ng bago nilang mga horror movies dahil perfect raw itong gawing haunted house. Hindi na rin kailangang palitan ang mga gamit dito sapagkat puro antigong items na ang naroroon kaya makakatipid sila ng husto. Ganito kagrabe ang kondisyon ng bahay na ito. Kung papasukin ang loob nito, ay sinasabi nilang hindi ka na makakalabas ng buhay dahil sa pasikot-sikot na mga pasilyo at ilang dosenang kuwarto na nakapaloob dito. At idagdag pa ang mismong may-ari nito na ubod ng sungit at kilala sa kabayanan dahil sa kanyang evil glare, tiyak ngang katatakutan ito ng karamihan.

'

'

'

Welcome to Uchiha Residence.

'

'

Ilang araw na ang lumipas mula noong magka-encounter ang buhay nina Sasuke at Sakura sa bangketa ng Konoha. Simula ng isama pauwi ni Itachi ang dalaga sa kanilang tahanan ay dito na nagpapalipas ng buong maghapon si Sakura. Hindi sana payag ang binata, subalit pinagpilitan ng kanyang kuya na bisita raw niya si Sakura, kaya wala na siyang nagawa. Subalit, hindi maaring habangbuhay na lamang magiging bisita si Sakura sa kanilang tahanan. Ngayong araw na ito, sa tindi ng sikat ng araw sa labas ng bahay, ay nagkakaroon din ng mainitang diskusyon sa pagitan ng magkapatid. Sa loob ng living room, ay makikita ang dalawang pigura ng tao. Ang una, na di hamak na mas malaki kaysa sa isa, ay kampanteng nakaupo sa isa sa mga antigong sofa na naroroon. Ang pangalawa naman ay patuloy sa paglalakad sa paligid. Alintana ang spacious na lugar at ang karamihan ng silid sa loob ng tahanan, tila hindi sila magkalapit kung mag-usap.

'

"Sasuke naman, wala na nga akong maisip gawin kay Sakura. Ikaw naman kasi, isoli mo na lang yung lampara…" ang sabi ni Itachi, ang nakakatandang kapatid, kay Sasuke na hindi mapakali kaya lakad ng lakad sa paligid ng living room habang binibilang ang bawat hakbang na nagagawa niya.

'

…_468…469…_Wala siyang interes sa sinasabi ng kapatid, pinagbigayan lang niya ito dahil kahapon pa siya nito kinukulit.

'

'

…_470…471…Kaya ayoko sa mga taong makulit eh…_

'

_'  
_

…_472…473…474…Pinagbigayan ko na nga siya at lahat, hindi pa rin siya makuntento…_

'

_'  
_

…_475…476…Pinapatulog ko na nga si Sakura dito sa guest room namin, ano pa ba gusto niya?_

'

_'  
_

…_477…478…479…_

'

_'  
_

"Little bro!" ang malakas na pagtawag sa kanya ng kanyang kuya. Pagtingin niya ay nakatingin ito sa kanya na tila nag-eexpect ng kasagutan.

'

"Ano ulit?" ang nasabi na lang niya. Napabuntong hiniga si Itachi. _Hindi naman yata ito nakikinig sa akin eh._ "Little bro, umupo ka nga dito sa sofa at saka tayo mag-usap. Kanina pa ako hilong-hilo sa kakaikot mo eh, mamaya lumubog pa itong buong living room sa kakalakad mo dyan. Remember, galing pa ito sa ninuno natin." Ang mahaba nyang sabi at saka ginesture ang antigong sofa sa tabi nya. Dahil sa nahihilo na rin siya at sa takot na baka nga magiba ang living room sa ginagawa niya ay umupo na siya sa sofa.

'

"Hnn." Ang sabi niya habang naka-dekuatro.

'

"Ang sinasabi ko sayo kanina, isoli mo na lang yung lampara ni—" Itachi said with a start.

'

"Ayoko." Ang putol niya. Alam niyang hahaba na naman ang kwento ng kuya niya, at ayaw niyang mangyari iyon. May tendency kasi ang kuya niya na iliko ang topic sa kung saan-saan hanggang sa hindi mo na maalala kung ano talaga ang original na topic ninyo.

'

"Pero—"

'

"Ayoko nga."

'

"Bumili ka na lang ng bago."

'

"Basta ayaw ko. One hundred thousand pesos din ang ibinayad ko dito." Sasuke said sa kanyang nakakatandang bro. Napakamot naman ng ulo ang kuya.

'

"Eh anong gagawin ko? Ayaw mo naman siya dito. Wala ng bahay ung tao." Pa-conscience pa ni Itachi. _Hay, ang tigas talaga ni bro pagdating sa usaping antigo._

_'  
_

"Kasalanan ba natin kung bakit wala siyang matirhan?" ang defend ng masungit na binata. _May point naman talaga ako doon._

_'  
_

"Hindi. Pero pwede nyang ibenta yung–"

'

"Yun naman pala eh. Hindi natin kasalanan."

'

"Eh wala nga siyang matirhan."

'

"Bakit, ang lamparang yun ba ang tirahan nya? Yun lang naman ang natatandaan kong binili ko at wala ng iba."

'

"Hindi. But little bro, learn the essence of the word compassio—"

'

"Bakit kasi inuwi mo siya dito? Mukha bang orphanage ang bahay na ito?" ang pagsusungit na naman nya. Di pa rin nya makalimutan yung 'kalawang-incidence' na naganap.

'

"Sasuke, ano ba? _Naku! Umpisa na naman ng kasungitan ni bro. Si Sakura naman kasi eh, nagbura ng kalawang ng tubo ng lababo namin, eh ala namang eraser. _Iniwan mo ko dun sa tindahan, siyempre makikita kong umiiyak ung tao."

'

"Sinabi ko bang tulungan mo siya?"

'

"Teka nga lang, ako pa rin ang nakakatanda sa ating dalawa kaya kailangang patirahin mo siya dito." Ang declare ni Itachi sa kanyang kapatid. Hindi na nya kaya pang idefend si Sakura sa nakakabatang kapatid dahil sa galing ni Sasuke na makipag-debate. Samantala, sa narinig sa nakakatandang kapatid ay tumaas ang presyon ng dugo ng binata.

'

"Teka, teka…ako ang may-ari ng bahay na ito at pinatitira lang kita dito kaya kung ayaw ko siyang patirahin dito ay maari kong gawin." At sinabayan pa niya iyon ng evil glare sa kanyang kuya. Napatigil na lamang si Itachi. Mamayang konti ay nag-misty eyed ito at tumalikod sa kapatid.

'

"Kung gayon ay ayaw mo na akong patirahin dito? Porke't gusto kong tumira sa tahanan ng ating mga ninuno at dahil sa ayaw kong gatusin ang ipinamana sa akin ni ama…Akala ko pa naman…" ang pagdadamdam ni Itachi. Natigalgal naman si Sasuke. _Bakit naman napunta sa kanya ang usapan? Diba si Sakura ang papalayasin at hindi siya?_

_'  
_

"Hindi sa gayon—"

'

"WAAAHHH!!! Mother and Father in heaven, tingnan ninyo ang pang-aapi sa akin ni little bro! Tingnan nyo! Hindi niya ako itinuturing na kapa—"

'

"Tumigil ka nga!" ang pagalit na sabi niya. Tumataas na ang presyon ng dugo niya. …165/80…170/85…180/90…

'

'

'

Blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,

blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,

blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,

blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,

'

'

Bumaba si Sakura sa hagdan dahil na rin sa ingay nina Sasuke at Itachi. Andoon pa lamang siya sa 3rd floor ay umaalingawngaw na ang boses ng dalawa. At dahil hindi na nya ma-take pa ang kaingayan ng dalawa, nakapag-decide siyang putulin na iyon. Subalit, napatigil siya sa dulo ng hagdanan ng mapagtanto niyang siya pala ang pinag-aawayan ng magkapatid na Uchiha. Nakinig muna siya sa labas ng living room, at dahil namana nya ang pagiging tsismosa ng tatay nya, madali lang sa kanya ang makinig sa usapan ng iba. Expert yata siya dun, dati nga narinig nya sa karatig kubo nila na ampon pala si Naruto. _Wawa naman si Naruto…_ Well ang ibig sabihin lang nito, rinig na rinig nya lahat ng mga sinabi ng magkapatid. Napasimangot tuloy siya.

'

'

_Kailangan ba talaga nilang ipamukha sa akin na hindi ako welcome dito? Dapat kasi di na lang ako naki-ride sa trip ni Itachi eh…_

_'_

_'  
_

Sabi kasi sa kanya ni Itachi ay sumama siya pauwi ng mansiyon ng mga Uchiha at siya na raw ang bahala sa kapatid niya. At agad naman siyang naniwala dito.

'

_May pa trust me, trust me pa siyang nalalaman…_

_'  
_

"Ano ka estatwa?" Sasuke cuts her pagpapalipad-hangin off. Dahil sa lalim ng pag-iisip nya ay hindi nya napansin na natapos na ang argument ng dalawang binata at nakatayo na ito sa harapan nya. His lips is pursed, his eyebrows are forming a single, straight line, and his eyes are slowly slanted, as if preparing the evil glare upon her. In short, tinatamaan na naman ng highblood ang binata.

'

_Mukhang pissed off na talaga ang arroganteng air-headed na makalumang binatang ito._ Sa loob-loob niya. _Ilang araw na rin naman ako nandito, siguro nga ay dapat na akong umalis sa lugar na ito._

_'  
_

"Ano?" ang tanong ulit sa kanya ng binata. Her gaze is on the floor while she said:

'

"Sorry, pero hindi ko maiwasang marinig ang pinag-uusapan ninyo ni Itachi sa living room. Alam ko, hindi na ako welcome dito." She said as she twirls her hand nervously. Hindi mapigilan ni Sasuke na mainis.

'

_Bakit ba masyado siyang mukhang kawawa?_ _Wala na ba talaga siyang ibang mapupuntahan? _Ang tanong pa niya sa sarili.

'

She looks at him, bago nagsalita:

'

"Salamat sa pagpapatira mo sa akin. Dapat na siguro akong umalis, nakakaistorbo na ako sa inyo eh. Sorry sa istorbo na nagawa ko." Ang paalam pa niya. Meanwhile, si Sasuke ay naging speachless. Hindi niya namamalayan, napapatitig na pala siya sa mga mata ng dalaga. He can see how those jade orbs flicker under the yellow lighting in the hallway…_how can those eyes be so captivating?_ He gulps with difficulty.

'

"P-Pero S-Sakura, paano na ang lampara?" Itachi asked. She looks at them and gave them a small smile. "Ipapahiram ko muna sa kanya iyon." At umakyat siya ng hagdanan para magligpit. Nagpanic si Itachi sa narinig, samantala ang ating binata ay nakatulala lang…as in tulala lang.

'

_How can those lips make my heart beat so fast and make it stop all at the same time?_

_'  
_

Nang mapagtantong kanina pa siya nakatitig sa dalaga na animo'y nalagyan ng elmer's glue ang mga mata niya, he shakes his head off. _Hindi ito ang tamang panahon para sa mga ganyang bagay._

_'  
_

"Sasuke, ano na?" ang kalabit sa kanya ni Itachi.

'

"Huh?"

'

"Ano nang gagawin mo?"

'

Biglang natahimik si Sasuke. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin. Inside him, there was a struggling battle whether kung hahayaan niyang umalis si Sakura o hindi. Napansin ni Itachi ang pagiging tahimik ng bro nya. Kaya tinapik niya ito sa balikat.

'

"Bro! Whats wrong with you? It's okay, don't cry first, I'll get the camera." ang pagpapa-light-hearted pa nya; na ikinainis lang ng binata. Nang nasa middle na ng hagdanan si Sakura, tinawag siya ni Sasuke.

'

"Sakura."

'

Napatingin ang dalaga sa dalawa.

'

Di na nakapag-isip pa si Sasuke dahil na rin sa matinding pressure na idinudulot sa kanya ng mga pangyayari, so he just blurted out: "Sakura, wag ka ng umalis—"

'

Sakura suddenly stopped on her tracks. Na-shocked siya, grabe. "Di ako aalis? Bahkeet?" _Ano ito? Grabe na ito! Nakakabigla ang pangyayari!_

_'  
_

"Oo nga, bakit?" ang singit naman ng kanyang kapatid. He can see a sly smile on Itachi's lips. _At binigbigyan naman nito ng malisya ang sinabi ko._ Ang inis niyang naisip habang palihim na tinatapunan ng evil glare ang nakakatandang kapatid.

'

Sising-sisi ang binata sa pagkadulas ng kanyang dila; at ngayon naman ay nahihirapan siyang mag-explain kung bakit niya pinigilan si Sakura na umalis. Sa totoo lang, hindi rin niya alam kung bakit out of the blue ay biglang nagbago ang isip niya. At ngayon naman ay nagtatanong si Sakura kung bakit niya ito pinigilan. _Bakit naman niya kailangan pang mag-explain sa dalawang ito? Hindi pa ba sila kuntento na pumayag na ako?_ _Hay, ang kulit naman talaga nila._

_'_

_'  
_

Sa bandang huli, nag-explain pa rin siya.

'

"Baka naman kasi sabihin mo na masasama ang mga Uchiha. ("Oi, hindi naman!" ang tutol ni Itachi.) Kaya, gagawin ko muna itong orphanage, pero akin pa rin ang lampara—" Ang sambit ni Sasuke. Sa tinurang iyon ng binata, na-enlightened ang mukha ni Sakura. _Yeesss…hindi na ako mamomroblema sa titirhan ko!_

_'  
_

"—At dahil ikaw lang ang nag-iisang babae dito, ikaw ang bahala sa mga gawaing bahay." Ang pagtatapos ni Sasuke. Sa narinig, tila binitawan ni Atlas ang mundo at inihulog iyon sa pink-haired na dalaga.

'

"A-Ano?" ang ulit niyang tanong sa papalayo ng binata. He swiftly glance at her at tuluyan na siyang umalis. "Buti na lang at may babae na dito, hindi na kami gagastos pa sa maid." Ang pagpaparinig pa nito at saka ngumisi. Sinundan niya ito paakyat ng hagdan.

'

"Itong buong mansyon na ito ang lilinisin ko?" ang pagtatanong niya. Without looking at her, Sasuke nods his head at biglang lumiko sa kaliwang hallway sa second floor. She walks faster para makahabol sa binata, pero parang hinahabol si Sasuke ni Akamaru sa sobrang bilis maglakad.

'

"P-Pero, ang laki ng bahay na ito? Paano ko gagawin yun?" ang pahabol niyang tanong bago mawala sa paningin niya si Sasuke, na lumiko na naman sa kanang hallway sa kaliwang hallway sa second floor. "Bahala ka." Ang huling sinabi ni Sasuke. Tumigil siya sa hallway sa sobrang exhaustion at nag-decide na pumunta na lamang sa guestroom na ngayon ay may nakapaskil pang pangalan niya sa pintuan. Pagpasok niya roon ay nagulat siya dahil nandoon si Itachi sa loob. Nakahiga pa iyon sa queen-size bed niya.

'

"Andyan ka pala." Ang bati niya dito. Tumayo ito sa pagkakahiga at lumapit sa kanya.

'

"Welcome to Uchiha residence." Ang bati nito while ruffling her pink locks leisurely. Mamayang konti ay naglabas ito ng maliit na box na naka-plastic sa bulsa at iniabot iyon sa nabiglang dalaga.

'

"Ano ito?" ang tanong ni Sakura habang hawak-hawak ang plastic.

'

Ngimiti lang si Itachi.

'

"Kailangan mo yan bukas. Matulog ka na, sigurado marami kang gagawin bukas." Ang sabi pa nito. Samantala, si Sakura ay inilabas na ang kahon sa plastic at saka binasa ang label ng kahon.

'

'

_Alaxan Gel._

_'_

_'  
_

Natawa na lang ang dalaga.

'

"At aanhin ko naman ito?" ang tanong nito. Ngumiti ulit si Itachi.

'

"Basta." At aakto na itong palabas ng kwarto. He stopped. As he grasp the door, he muttered half-whisperedly: "Pero Sakura…ngayon ko lang nakitang naging ganoong kasaya ang kapatid ko, aminin man niya iyon o hindi. Salamat at dumating ka dito. Sana…huwag kang umalis." At lumabas na ito ng kwarto.

'

Naiwang shocked si Sakura sa loob ng kwarto. Barely hearing what the raven-haired had said, hindi niya mapaniwalaan na sinabi ito ni Itachi sa kanya. Medyo napahiya siya sa tinuran ni Itachi kanina. Napa-blush siya and she twirls the end of the bedsheet dahil wala siyang mapagbuntungan ng pagka-shyness niya. "Ang gulo talaga ni Itachi, hinihiling pa niya na huwag akong umalis. Eh ako nga yung walang matirhan kaya pinagsisiksikan ko yung sarili ko dito sa kanilang dalawa." She turns around at ipinatong ang kahon sa may drawer. She dived into her queen-size bed. Bigla niyang naalala ang lahat ng nangyari sa mga nakalipas na araw.

'

"Inay, ano na naman itong napasok ko?" ang sabi niya at nakatulugan na niya ang ganoong pwesto.

'

'

'

*******

'

'

'

Kinabukasan…

'

Umaga, 9:30

'

'

"Good Morning everybody!" ang bati ni Sakura sabay unat habang papunta sa breakfast room. "Sa wakas! Narating ko na rin itong breakfast room! Gutom na ko! Umagang-umaga, pangalawang beses na ko'ng nawala sa mansion nyo." At umupo na siya sa dining table. Tulad ng ibang kagamitan sa masyon na iyon, antigo rin ito. At hindi lamang iyan, tila pang-medieval period pa iyon na katipo ng mga mahahabang banquet table na ginagamit ng mga sinauna. Doon siya umupo sa dulong parte ng table na malapit sa pintuan.

'

"Dami naman kasing arte ng arkitekto nito, meron pang pam-breakfast at pan-lunch…baka naman pati dressing room nyo, color coding, only red briefs allowed? Doon nga sa 2-storey kubo namin, living room namin, toilet na rin. Basta, kalat mo, i-flush mo." Ang pagpapatuloy pa ng reklamo niya.

'

"Sisihin mo ninuno namin…" Itachi, na nakapwesto sa gitnang bahagi ng lamesa, said habang nilalaro-laro ang plato nya.

'

"Gutom na ko…" ang reklamo niya. Binigyan niya ng isang pasadang tingin ang buong lamesa.

'

'

Blangko-blangko iyon.

'

'

"Asan na ang pagkain?" ang tanong nya kay Sasuke, na naka-palumbaba sa kabilang dulo ng lamesa. He releashes his evil glare into her. Hindi nakamulatang kapiling si Sasuke Uchiha, napapa-goosebumps pa rin ang dalaga sa tuwing tatapunan siya ng 'the evil glare' ng binata. Pinagpala si Itachi at immuned na siya sa matatalim na mata nito, na hanggang ngayon ay nakaupo pa rin at pinaglalaruan ang plato nito na tila walang nangyari.

'

"Di ba ikaw ang mag-luluto?" ang balik-tanong ni Sasuke. Napabalikwas si Sakura ng tayo.

'

"AY! OO NGA PALA! SORRY, NAKALIMOT LANG!" at saka siya nag-tatakbo papuntang kitchen. Pag-katapos ng ilang pag-mimini-mainimo, nahanap na rin nya ang kitchen.

'

"Kumakalam na nga sikmura ko, ako pa pag-lulutuin." Ang reklamo ulit niya sabay punta sa kinatatayuan ng refrigirator. Pagkabukas ng ref, ay naningkit ang mata ng dalaga.

'

"Ano ito?" at dinampot niya ang natatanging laman ng ref. "Isang pakete lang ng misua?!"

'

"Ang yaman-yaman, misua lang ang laman. Tsk, tsk…pano ba to?" at napatingin siya sa misua. After ng ilang minutes ng pagbabrainstorm, isang imaginary bumbilya ang nagliwanag sa isipan niya. Sa wakas at nakaisip na siya ng recipe. Napangiti na lamang siya. Kinuha niya ang kaldero, nilagyan ng tubig, at saka pinakuluan iyon. Kinuha niya ang pack of misua at tinitigan iyon.

'

"Sorry ka…ikaw lang pagkain dito. Sisihin mo ang may-ari ng mansion na ito." At nag-simula na siyang mag-luto.

'

'

'

*******

'

'

'

Isa't kalahating oras na ang nakalipas…

'

'

Sa dining room.

'

'

"Ang tagal naman…" ang sambit ni Itachi, habang nilalagok ang natitirang kape sa lamesa. " Oh ano bro, kaya mo pa ba?"

'

Sa dulo ng table ay naroroon si Sasuke na nakapangalumbaba pa rin sa lamesa. His face is pale na sa sobrang gutom. "Ubos na ang bituka ko bago dumating ang almusal."

'

Nang biglang sumulpot si Sakura sa pinto habang tulak-tulak ang isang tray na may takip with matching background music at nagliliwanag na kapaligiran na nanggagaling pa sa pintuan. Nanlaki ang mata ni Itachi sa kasiyahan.

'

"Eh di masaya, kami na lang ni Itachi ang kakain." Ang declare ni Sakura sa nag-susulk na binata.

'

"DYARRAAN! Ito na ang almusal!" ang sabi pa niya habang bitbit ang isang nakatakip na tray. Sa loob noon ay inilabas niya ang tatlong mangkok na may takip pa rin.

'

"Bakit ang daming takip?" ang tanong ni Sasuke. Busing-busy pa rin si Sakura sa paglalagay ng mga mangkok sa hapag. "Syempre para mainit pa talaga." She replied.

'

Pagkalagay ng bowl na may takip sa unahan niya, pumalakpak sa sobrang tuwa si Itachi.

'

"Salamat sa Diyos, dumating na ang almusal." Sabay tingin heavenwards. Napailing si Sasuke. _Over acting talaga si kuya._ Pagka-settle down ni Sakura, sabay-sabay nilang binuksan ang takip. Bumulaga sa kanila ang boiling water na may lumulutang ng misua sa ibabaw. Biglang naglaho ang background music at ang liwanag sa paligid. Natahimik ang dalawa. Todo anticipated naman si Sakura sa sasabihin ng dalawa. Mamayang konti…

'

'

"Ito ang kakainin natin? Bakit ang konti? Isang higupan lang ni Itachi ito." Ang turo ni Sasuke sa bawat isang mangkok at sabay turo sa nakakatandang kapatid.

'

"Sorry, ito lang nakita ko sa kitchen nyo eh. Ano kakain ka ba? Uubusin namin to." She gave him a grin. _Aminin mo man o hindi, gutom ka. Kaya kakainin mo to._

_'  
_

Nag-shot upwards na naman ang dugo ni Sasuke. Kung hindi lang siya nanghihina sa gutom ay mag-eexecute pa sana siya ulit ng isa pang evil glare sa dalaga.

'

'

Kumulo ulit ang tiyan niya.

'

'

"Sige na, kakain na."ang matamlay niyang wika at saka dinampot ang mangkok_._ Paghigop nya ay nagsisi siya sa kanyang ginawa. _Mas mabuti pang hindi na lang ako humigop at mamatay na lang ako sa gutom. _Sa loob-loob niya. Tumingin siya sa kapatid nya, at nakita niyang bigla-bigla rin binitawan ng kuya niya ang hawak nitong kutsara. He rounded on Sakura.

'

"Ano ba ito? Parang humigop lang kami ng mainit na tubig. Pagkaing pantao ba ito?"

'

Nawindang ang dalaga. Nag-retaliate agad siya. "Hindi yata kayo nag-grogrocery, ni wala nga kayong pang-seasoning. Hindi talaga kau makakakain ng matinong pagkain. Isa't kalahating oras din akong nataranta sa kitchen nyo noh!"

'

"Eh di mag-grocery ka na agad-agad ngayong araw na ito kung gusto mo."

'

"Talaga! Akin na nga yang misua, ako na lang kakain nyan. Hindi ka man lang na-touch at pinagluto ko kayo."

'

"Thanks for the effort." He replied sarcastically, na lalong ikinainis ni Sakura. Napapagitnaan ng dalawa, nagpasya si Itachi na magsalita na.

'

"Hay naku, umorder na lang kaya tayo ng pagkain?" ang suggestion ni Itachi sa dalawa. Pagka-suggest ni Itachi sa dalawa ay nagtatakbo si Sasuke sa telepono upang umorder.

'

Mamayang konti ay dumating na ang pizza nila. Subalit, hindi ma-take ng dalaga ang pang-aaping ginawa ng binata sa niluto nya. Ayun, hindi man lang nya ginalaw ang pizzang inorder nila. Inaabutan siya ni Itachi ng isang pirasong slice ng pizza.

'

"Oh, kumuha ka na." ang sabi nito sabay lagay sa plato ni Sakura. Tiningnan nito ng masama ang pizza at nagsimulang bumulong. "Bakit pa kasi inimbento yang pizza na yan…" at hinigop ng paunti-unti ang misua na niluto niya.

'

"Wag mong ibuhos ang galit mo sa pizza." Ang bati ni Itachi sa kanya. Dahil hindi contented sa hinigop na misua, at dahil na rin sa pang-iinggit ni Sasuke na nakaubos ng isang family size na pizza on his own sa kabilang dulo ng lamesa, ay kumain na rin siya. At hindi naman siya nagsisi, dahil marami rin naman siyang nakain. In short, nairaos nila ang almusal nila.

'

'

'

*******

'

'

'

Pagkatapos nila'ng kumain ng almusal, ay tanghali na.

'

'

Tanghali, 12:50

'

'

Pagkatapos niyang hugasan ang mga mangkok at ilang dosenang tasa na pinaglagyan ng kape kanina, Sasuke gave her a list ng bibilhin. Her eyebrows arched.

'

"Ito ba yung listahan ng bibilhin? Mas mahaba pa ito sa listahan ng utang ng tatay ko sa karaoke bar ni Manong Iruka." Ang sabi niya. Wala siyang narinig na reply.

'

"So, instant pipi ka na pala ngayon. Sige na nga, byebye na." ang sabi niya at kumaway-kaway pa sa binata. Nang palayo na siya rito ay bigla na lang itong nagsalita.

'

"Sasamahan ka nga pala ni Itachi." Bigla tuloy siyang napabalik sa tapat nito. "Huh? Hindi naman ako kukupit sa supermarket, promise." At nag-gesture siya ng panunumpa.

'

"Di mo naman mabubuhat, mabasag mo pa." ang sabi nitong tila hindi alintana ang pa-gesture-gesture niyang pagsasalita kanina. Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya.

'

"To the extreme level din naman ang concern mo. Model ka talaga ng kabataan. Sige na, byebye na talaga. Tama na ang pabilin, okay?" At umalis na sila ni Itachi papuntang LRT station. "Ang saya-saya naman!"

'

'

'

Hapon na ng dumating sila. Samantalang si Sasuke, walang magawa. Nagsawa na siyang pagtripan yung industrial electric fan nila, kung saan siya nagpapraktis na mag-surfing. Kahit anong gawin niya, di pa rin nya magaya yung sa Mountain Dew commercial. Nakahilata na siya sa sofa nang marinig niyang bummukas ang pintuan sa hallway nila. Lumabas niya ng hallway.

'

"Hello! Andito na kami!" ang bati ni Sakura, si Itachi naman, di na makita sa bundok ng grocery bags na dala.

'

"Ang tagal nyo namang mag-grocery."

'

"Sa dami ba naman ng pinamili namin, sino ba ang di aabutin ng hapon? Masuwerte nga kami inabot lang kami ng hapon." Ang sabi niya sabay gesture sa direksyon ni Itachi. At tinungo na nila ang kitchen para iayos ang mga pinamili nang…

'

'

"ANO ITO! _–tinuro ang listahan sa ref-_ ITO BA GAGAWIN KO?" she inquired. Sasuke nod. "Goodluck." Ang sabi nito sa kanya at pangiti-ngiti itong lumabas ng kichen.

'

"NAKU NAMAN! Grr…kung di lang ako mabait…_kung di lang ako nakikitira sa mansion nla, inupakan ko na cya! _"

'

Nagsimula na siyang maglinis. Pagdating sa living room, napatingin siya sa paligid.

'

"JUICE KO! Ang laki ng bahay na ito! Rarayumahin ako sa paglilinis nito." Ang reklamo niya habang iginagala ang paningin sa paligid.

'

'

Pagkatapos ng ilang moments ng paglilinis…

'

"Me makukuha ba ko'ng pensyon sa ginagawa ko? Grabe'ng torture na ito!"

'

'

Sa wakas, natapos na ang araw, pero sumasakit naman ang likod nya. Pagkaligpit ng cleaning materials, ay nagtungo na siya sa kanyang kuwarto.

'

"At last! Nandito na ko sa kwarto ko!" ang masaya niyang sambit habang unti-unting inilalapat ang likod sa makapal na kutson ng kama. "Araayy…nirarayuma ata ako…masyado pa po akong bata para magkarayuma!" Nang bigla niyang maalala si Itachi habang inaabot nito sa kanya ang isang plastic kagabi on this same room na kinahihigaan niya. Tumayo siya at pumunta sa drawer niya. Walang trace ng Alaxan gel sa ibabaw ng drawer niya. Nagsimula siyang maghanap.

'

"Nasaan ba yung Alaxan gel na bigay ni Itachi?" Pero, nananadya yata yung Alaxan, hinalungkat na nya ang lahat ng sulok ng kwarto nya, wala pa ring ni anong sign na may nag-eexist na Alagan gel sa kwartong iyon.

'

"Nasaan ba un?" ang sabi niya habang nakapameywang.

'

'

May biglang kumatok sa pinto.

'

'

Pagbukas nya, si Sasuke pala iyon.

'

"Bakit? Uutusan mo na naman ako?" ang bungad niya. Nabigla ito sa tinuran niya, at mamayang konti ay tinapunan na naman siya ng evil glare. She felt goosebumps all over her body, at sa inis na nararamdaman dahil sa wrong timing na panggugulo ng binata, ay binabalak na niyang isara ang pintuan.

'

"Ano ba nangyayari? Ang ingay eh." Nasabi rin ni Sasuke sa wakas. Na-touch naman ng konti ang dalaga sa narinig. _Himala, may natitira pa yatang kakarampot na concern sa katawan ng arroganteng air-headed na makalumang binatang ito._

_'  
_

"Hinahanap ko ang Alaxan gel ko." Ang simple niyang sagot. Sa narinig ay natigilan ang binata.

'

"Ahhh…ganon ba…"

'

"Ba't parang nautal ka? Porke't sinabi ko lang na hinahanap ko yung Alaxan gel ko. Hindi mo alam yun noh? Makaluma ka talaga. Ang Alaxan gel, liniment yon, pinapahid yon sa katawan for muscle pain. Pero hindi iyon pwedeng kainin kasi malalason ka kapag kinain mo yon, sige ka."Ang mahaba niyang paliwanag_. Ang sarap talagang asarin ng lalaking ito sa mga topic na wala siyang kaalam-alam. Hahaha!_

_'  
_

Biglang napangiwi ang pa-cool na si Sasuke. Hindi na kayang i-take ng pride niya ang mga pinagsasabi ng babaeng nasa harapan niya. _Alam ko naman kung ano ang Alaxan gel noh._

_'  
_

"Duh, alam ko yun. Ginamit ko nga kanina yun nang nag-grocery kayo ni Itachi eh. Badtrip nga, ang konti ng laman…kulang pa sa likod ko, ayun naubos tuloy. Sa susunod, bumili ka ng mas malaki-laki para naman hindi nakakabitin."

'

Ang tuloy-tuloy na nasambit nya; after a minute, napatakip na lamang siya ng bibig. Nadulas na naman siya sa sinasabi niya. Biglang nagdilim ang paningin ni Sakura sa bawat katagang narinig niya. Kahit ang evil glare ni Sasuke ay walang panama sa tindi ng aura na lumalabas ngayon sa katawan ng dalaga.

'

"Paki-ulit nga…I-INUBOS MO?!" ang tanong nito habang papalapit sa binata. Samantalang si Sasuke, hindi na makapagdeny.

'

"Nadaganan kasi ako ng industrial fan kanina, kaya ginamit ko." At saka siya nagtatakbo paalis. Sa sobrang bilis nga pangyayari ay hindi na namalayan ni Sakura na nakatakbo na ang binata. Gigil na gigil siyang nagtatalon sa inis.

'

'

"SA-SU-KEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'

'

* * *

**Official kasambahay** na si Sakura sa mansion ng mga Uchiha.

'

**Ano pa kaya ang kalbaryong mangyayari kay Sakura? Ano naman kaya ang mangyayari kay Sasuke? Maalis naman kaya ang rayuma ng dalaga?**

'

Malalaman nyo sa next kabanata.

* * *

_**Khee-Zee-Yah**_


End file.
